When The Hunter Becomes The Hunted
by bring some peace to your soul
Summary: His words stung, "If I didn't know you, I would wanna hunt you." Set in season 4, directly after 4x07. Crossover with Charmed not long after the series end.
1. The Very Thing He Hates

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural, sadly.  
**Author's Note:** This is set directly after ep. 4x07 It's The Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester. Also, it's a crossover with Charmed but this first chapter is just the boys. Only a mention of California until the next chapter... **Read and Review!**

**Chapter One, The Very Thing He Hates  
****  
**The black smoke had dissipated and Sam lowered his arm back to his side. He tried so hard to keep his eyes locked onto the ground because he knew that Dean was standing close by, watching. But despite his better judgment he had glanced up and locked gazes with his big brother, his heart sinking when he saw his face.

He was told many times about using his powers. He wasn't supposed to. And he had promised Dean that he'd stop. He'd broken that promise tonight.

It seemed like an eternity before Sam willed himself to look away. He brought his hand up to touch his face and he found himself staring at his own blood. It didn't hurt. He knew he had a splitting headache from trying so hard but surprisingly, it didn't hurt.

He lowered his hand back down and looked over at Dean again. He didn't know what to do. He found himself rooted to the spot, afraid to approach him. And over on Dean's side it was the same. He was afraid, too. Afraid. Of Sam? No, that can't be right.

_'That's still Sam. Still my little brother,'_ he reassured himself, _'Then why am I so scared?'_

Then it hit him. Dean was scared _for_ Sam, not _of_ Sam. He was scared for what he can become if he continues on doing this. Using his powers. He had even seen his brother's eyes gleam a pure, dark black but only for a split second. Only.

He was convinced that Sam could beat this. That he wouldn't turn. 'Because if Sam succumbs to the dark side, then I'll have to...' Dean shuddered, he didn't even want to think about it. Sam could still be saved. He was still Sam. He wasn't gone yet.

Then yet...

_I've got demon blood in me, Dean! This disease pumping through my veins and I can't ever rip it out or scrub it clean. I'm a whole new level of freak!_

Sam's words echoed in his head. _'Can't ever rip it out...'_ Still Sam. _'...or scrub it clean.'_ Not gone yet. Just because this... thing... was permanent didn't mean there wasn't a way to suppress it. There had to be a way.

Because the thought of Sam slipping away... Dean wouldn't be able to survive it.

Over on the other side of the room, Sam slowly found his voice. "Dean..."

Dean closed his eyes and shook his head. "C'mon, Sam," he told him, cutting him off and beckoning for him to follow.

Sam swallowed hard. How was he going to explain this?

**ooooo**

The next day, the boys were on their way down to visit Bobby. He had called them to discuss another demon problem in some other town and instead of him going all the way out to see them, they were going to him. Dean had yelled at him over the phone for being so lazy but had agreed anyway.

Sam had his head leaning against the window. It felt cool on his forehead and he needed a cooldown after the words that Uriel had spoken back at the motel.

_The only reason you're still alive, Sam Winchester, is because you've been useful._

How had he been useful? Even Sam had to ask himself this question even though he feels he's done nothing wrong. Is it because he and Dean have been battling demons and monsters and everything that goes bump in the night? Because he's one of the psychic kids and he's the key to finding out what Azazel's major plan is? And what does Uriel really see happening with him if he continues using his powers?

How bad would he really get?

_The moment that ceases to be true, the second you become more trouble than you're worth..._

"Hey, Sammy, penny for your thoughts?" Dean asked, through a mouthful of something chocolate, Sam couldn't tell.

Sam lifted his head up enough to glance at him in digust. He really was a glutton. He scrunched his nose and shook his head.

"Nothing, just resting..."

Dean raised his eyebrow but just brushed it off as nothing for now.

"If you're sure," he droned the word out and cast a glance back at Sam just in case he decided to crack. But nothing. Silence. Dean huffed silently and rolled his eyes. "Fine. We're here anyway."

He pulled the Impala up onto the grass and Sam looked at Bobby's decrepit house. It really needed a paint job.

"Decrepit like him..." He muttered and his eyes got wide, hand stopped above the door handle as he realized what he had just said. Dean glared at him.

"Hey, don't talk about the guy like that. What's wrong with you?"

Sam was speechless. What the hell was that? It was like his demon side had taken over for a split second and he had no control.

Then he heard a tap on the window. Startling out of his thoughts, Sam looked out the window at Dean who was standing there impatiently. "You comin' or not?"

He nodded wordlessly and clambered out of the car. He trudged behind Dean with his hands deep in his pockets. As they approached the front door and Dean knocked on it, he glanced back at Sam.

"Don't talk like that while we're here, yeah? No trouble."

Sam's eyes widened briefly.

_One word..._

What was he turning into? Or was it all him? Nothing was doing this to him but himself.

The door was open and Bobby was grinning at them, welcoming Dean with a manly hug while Sam was stuck in his thoughts once more.

He had to stop himself before he hurt someone.

"Hello?? Earth to Sammy... dude, what's with you today?" Dean had dragged him out of his thoughts again. Sam was unaware of the growing panic inside of Dean.

Sam shook his head again and gave the same reply as before. "Nothing..."

_'Same lie, you mean.'_

He wasn't sure what was a lie or not anymore.

He followed them inside and the door was shut behind them. Dean and Bobby were walking ahead of him and Sam was pacing himself behind them. He seemed to be walking in slow motion.

Now they were discussing something happening in San Francisco. But Sam didn't care.

Right now, he only cared about what was happening to him.

He didn't even notice the worried glances that Dean was sending him.

He was only noticing what was starting to happen to him. Only the little things were triggering it right now. Though slowly but surely...

_One... and I will turn you to dust._

Slowly but surely he was going to become the very thing that he hated. A demon.


	2. Wooden Benches and Drunk Brothers

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural does not belong to me, unfortunately. The things I'd do to Sam... ahem.  
**Author's Note:** They've made it to San Francisco now. This is set after Charmed has ended but not too long after. Few months at least. I never liked Christy but I liked Billie so she'll be in this. This chapter obviously foreshadows Sam/Billie, just so you know. (;

**Chapter Two, Wooden Benches And Drunk Brothers**

"Hey, boy, you feelin' alright over there?" Bobby called over to Sam who's head was staring down at his shoes. Dean turned his head to glance at him worriedly. Sam blinked a few times to get his vision back in focus and gave them both a curt nod.

"Yeah, yeah, fine," he said, with a wave of his hand. He ran a hand through his brown hair and walked a bit closer to the two older men. "So, what's the new threat of the day, eh?"

Bobby raised an eyebrow at how odd Sam was acting but shrugged it off as nothing and continued with what he was talking about. "Well, there seems to be actually two demons working together down in San Francisco. Not sure if it's anything too big, but I think they want to take out as many citizens as they can. Maybe trying to get to somebody else, I'm not sure, but s'worth checking out, I s'pose?"

Dean nodded and rubbed his hands together. "Yeah, I'd say so. Beats just hanging around waiting for something end-of-the-world to happen, eh, Sammy?"

Sam nodded. "Yup, right. So, we're on our way to San Francisco then, I guess. Thanks, Bobby."

"Sure thing. Whatever this thing is, boys, be careful," he gave them his fatherly warning and Sam and Dean grinned.

"Don't worry about a thing, Bobby. We'll take care of this son of a bitch. C'mon Sam, better get going."

"Take care, Bobby," Sam said giving him a wave goodbye as they left, heading back towards the Impala.

As they settled back into the car and were back on the main road, Dean was busy blasting his usual mullet rock and munching away on food that he had hidden in the glove compartment. "How do ya think Bobby hears about all this stuff anyway?"

Sam turned his head and gave him a look that said 'are you kidding me?' "A few years passed and you're asking this now?"

Dean glared at him, his mouth full of pie. "Hey, inquiring minds want to know." He extended his hand out to Sam. "Pie?"

Sam shook his head in disgust and turned his head back to stare out the window. Dean shrugged. "Suit yourself," he shoved the rest of the pie into his mouth, "More for me."

Sam was back in his thoughts for what felt like the hundredth time that day. His conversation slash confrontation with Uriel was still invading his mind. How he said that the only reason he was still alive was because he had been useful. But something else he had said was getting Sam thinking.

_As for your brother, tell him that maybe he should climb off that high horse of his. Ask Dean what he remembers from Hell._

Yeah, easier said than done. He can't just blurt out, "Hey, Dean, how was Hell?" For all he knew, maybe Dean didn't remember a thing. That four months Dean was gone, Sam had fallen apart. He had gotten help from Ruby with his powers and had ultimately given up on trying to save his brother.

But he did want to know. It won't be that easy. He'd have to ease his way into asking him about it. When the time was right, he would.

He didn't know how long they had been driving but they never stopped. Somewhere along the line, Sam had dozed off against the window and woke up to a slap in the head. Sam groaned and pushed Dean's hand away. "Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean's loud greeting entered his ears and he put his hands up against them, shutting his eyes tightly once more, trying to slip into sleep again.

"Oh, no you don't. Get up!" Dean reached out and ruffled Sam's hair, receiving another groan in response. "Fine, if you want to miss all these gorgeous west coast girls, then so be it."

Sam opened his eyes a bit and scrunched his face up in confusion. "What?" He willed himself into a sitting position. "I thought we were going to San Francisco?"

"We are. We're here. But I made a small pit stop first," Dean told him with a wide grin spread across his face. "You never know, that demon might be here so..."

"Where is 'here'?" Sam asked, lifting his head to look out the windshield. They were parked in front of what appeared to be a school. A college. "Is this SFSU?" Sam inquired, his vision adjusting to the sun outside.

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother's geeky side. He knew every school name just by a glance at it. "Yep. There's some kinda party or somethin' going on here," he said, pointing to a flyer hanging on the wall of the school next to them. "I say we check it out."

"Dean, c'mon, we don't even go here. How do you know they'll let us in?"

"Don't worry about it. Free admission. Which sometimes means free food, we're going."

He had said it with such finality that Sam groaned and complied, climbing out of the Impala and into the bright sun. As they crossed the grass and approached the school, there were quite a few groups of people entering the mess hall together. Dean poked his head in and whistled. Sam rolled his eyes. "Come on, Sammy!" He said, excitedly, tugging on his brother's shirt sleeve.

Sam shook himself free and shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest in a defiant manner. "No way, dude. You can go in if you want, I'll just wait out here."

Dean looked at him like he had two heads. "You serious? I know you're not all perverty or as good-looking as me but that never used to stop you before."

Sam choked back a laugh and turned it into a cough instead. "Dean, just go. It's fine. I'll keep watch out here in case anybody suspicious comes through."

"Good thinkin'. And I'll keep watch inside," Dean replied, entering the school. Sam watched from outside as he had already started chatting up someone. "Poor girl," he commented, with a shake of his head. He looked around the courtyard and found a bench nearby. Perfect. Maybe he can get some more sleep there. He settled down on the hard wood and leaned his head against the brick wall behind him. Uncomfortable. But it would have to do. Dean would probably be in there for hours.

Sam crossed his arms over his chest and tried to get as comfortable as you can on a wooden bench, and he closed his eyes, begging the inside of his eyelids for darkness again.

It was only for a moment until...

"Not having a good time?"

Sam snapped his eyes open. The voice was feminine and not one he recognized. He tilted his head and noticed a girl with blonde hair standing a few feet in front of him. She seemed a bit bored, too.

"Nah, actually I haven't even been inside," he replied, "at all."

The girl tilted her head to the side. "Then what are you doing here?"

"My brother's in there," he sighed, "I'm playing big brother at the moment. What about you? All out of school spirit?"

The girl laughed. "No, that's not it. It's just weird -- being inside when everyone else is drinking."

"Ah," he nodded, "Surprisingly, I know that feeling. I'll most likely wind up the designated driver tonight." He was not looking forward to that.

The girl studied him slightly. "You don't go here, do you? I've never seen you around before."

"No, actually. My brother and I are just passing through... ah... job related stuff, you could say," he said, choosing his words carefully. He didn't want to let out more than she needed to know.

"Ah, I see," she replied and thank God she left it at that.

"I'm Sam," he grinned, holding his hand out to her.

"Billie," she nodded, shaking his head. "So, sounds like you're stuck here."

"Yup," he nodded with a sigh, "But at least now I've got company." He smiled at her.

"Yeah," she grinned back at him, "Yeah, you do."

Billie and Sam talked for a few good hours. Sam couldn't believe that Dean was still in there. He was probably drunk out of his mind, which is real good considering that they're on a demon hunt. Not. But it's not like he can tell Billie that now, can he?

"So, you say you guys were just passing through... Do you guys travel around often?" She asked, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Sam gave a nod. "Yeah, you could say it's a... family business. Hush hush stuff, y'know?"

"Oh?" Billie smirked, fully knowing there was more behind that. "I can't even get a hint?"

Sam smirked back at her. "Sorry. My brother would kill me if I said a word. And to be honest, I don't think you'd wanna know."

Billie just nodded, not pushing anymore. It was a secret. She understood secrets. She was keeping one from him, too, after all. She can't just blurt out to this seemingly normal guy that she's a witch. She wondered if she would ever meet someone who would fully accept her for who she was.

Billie rested her chin on her knee. "So, are you and your brother close?"

"Yeah, really close."

She smiled. Hearing that was nice and not totally unheard of to her. She knew the Halliwell sisters and they were closer than she'd ever seen in anyone. Their bond as sisters was incredible. They were lucky to have each other. All the memories she had of her sister weren't worth thinking of.

"That's nice," she replied.

Sam noticed the far away look in her eyes. He bent his head down to catch her gaze and he gave her a soft smile. "I take it you're an only child."

That struck a chord with Billie and her heart sunk. She just smiled sadly and shook her head. "More like orphan now."

Sam frowned. "Orphan? What do you mean?"

Billie just shook her head. "Forget it. Not important."

"Apparently, it is to you. Come on," he coaxed, "I'm a good listener."

Billie grinned up at him and slowly stood up. She held her hand out to him and pulled him onto his feet. "Come on, I wanna show you something."

Sam looked at her skeptically but followed closely behind her back into the dorm area. They walked down a few corridors and the school got Sam thinking of Stanford. They came to a stop outside what was apparently Billie's dorm room. He watched as she took out her key and unlocked the door in one swift movement. "After you."

Sam stepped inside and glanced around. It was decent sized, there were two beds nearby which meant she had a roommate, and a computer desk in the corner of the room. Posters littered the walls and there was a bathroom down further in the room.

"Cozy," Sam commented, following Billie and sitting down next to her on her bed.

She gave him a nod. "Thanks."

Sam noticed what she was holding in her hands and he peered over her shoulder for a better look. It was a framed photo of two little girls. One with darker hair and the other with blonde. The dark haired girl appeared to be the older of the two. Then it clicked.

"Your sister?" Sam guessed and Billie nodded as confirmation.

"Christy... she, uh," she paused and swallowed, "...died not too long ago."

Sam drew a breath. "I'm so sorry."

"Not only that but my parents were murdered earlier this year," she continued, the words obviously paining her.

Sam just shook his head disbelievingly. "Wow, Billie, I'm so sorry," he sympathized. "But I know what it feels like to lose people you love."

She looked over at him curiously. "My mother and girlfriend were killed a few years ago and my dad died not too long ago. One or two years."

"I'm sorry," came her reply and Sam just shook his head.

"Thanks but it's okay. It's been me and Dean ever since. I don't know what I'd do without him." His words were the truth.

"And you're lucky that you have him. All I have are a few really good friends that I tend to mooch off of but they like me anyway," she replied with a slight laugh.

"Well, you can add me to that list of really good friends," he assured her with a smile. She smiled back and nodded, flicking her bangs out of her eyes. She set the picture back on the nightstand and leaned back.

"I'm glad I met you," she told him, "You're not like most guys."

Sam tensed slightly for a minute -- as if she knew more about him than he was saying -- but he relaxed almost instantly and gave her a grin. "I take it that's a good thing?"

"It's a pretty good thing," she nodded, returning his smile.

"Maybe I should go find Dean then," he sighed, glancing at the clock in Billie's room. "Trust me on this, you do not want to run into a drunk and possibly horny Dean." He got a laugh out of Billie on that.

"Alright," she replied, standing up and Sam followed suit. "Well, it was nice meeting you Sam," she told him and her tone was serious, her eyes glistening, "Really."

"It was really nice meeting you, too," he responded by leaning down and quickly kissing her cheek. He could've sworn he heard her breath hitch. "Maybe we'll run into each other again."

"Yeah, maybe..."

Sam backed his way out of the room and smiled at her, giving her a wave before turning the corner on a hunt for his drunken older brother.


	3. Good Witches? No Such Thing

**Disclaimer:** Do not own. Wish I did, though.  
**Author's Note:** They've finally met up with the Halliwells!

_winchesterxgirl:_ Billie makes me laugh as well. I never minded her, I thought she was cute. Yeah, this story is set a few months after the finale. Sorry if you were confused. As for Demon!Sam... I was planning on incorporating that in here from time to time. I like sweet Sam but the idea of him being evil is fun. And it might be fun to write and have it played out in this. You'll just have to stick around and see... (;

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. Keep it up! (:

**Chapter Three, Good Witches? No Such Thing**

Sam pushed his way through the crowds of college students on his search for Dean. He was probably drunk out of his mind by now. He spotted Dean fiercely making out with some girl in the back of the room and keeping a loose grip on his beer bottle. Sam rolled his eyes and made his way over to him. _'This should be fun.'_

He clamped a hand on Dean's shoulder and roughly shook him loose. He knew he'd be angry at him for dragging him away from this but he didn't care. He knew how to deal with a drunken Dean. It was sort of a requirement for knowing him.

"'ey, Sammy, wot the hell are ya doin'?!" Dean slurred, angrily, stumbling into his younger brother's grip and nearly spilling his alcohol.

Sam ignored him. That was what he always did when Dean was drunk. It was no use having a conversation with the man when he was like this. He wouldn't remember it the next morning anyway.

He got a good hold on Dean's forearm and dragged him away from the scene. Wrenching the beer bottle out of Dean's grip and dropping it onto a table nearby. Dean turned his head back toward the girl as he was being dragged away and shouted, "I'll call ya!," while making a phone gesture with his hand. Sam rolled his eyes and just kept walking until they were back outside.

Opening the passenger door, Sam tossed Dean into the seat. He got into the driver's side and shut the door. Dean shifted to put his head against Sam's shoulder and looked up at him. "Are you mad at me?"

Sam almost laughed. He shook his head. "No."

"That's good," Dean slurred.

Sam stole the car keys out of Dean's jacket pocket and put it in the ignition. Dean watched and his eyes grew wide. He leaned over to try and snatch the keys out of the ignition. Sam looked at him surprisedly and blocked his way with an arm. "What are you doing?"

"My car. I drive."

"Not in this condition, are you crazy?" Sam shook his head defiantly. "There's no way."

Dean just curled up into a ball on the seat and leant his head against the window. "Fine... you don't have to shout."

"I wasn't-," Sam started but sighed and chuckled. "Whatever, man." With that, he pulled out of the college's parking lot and back onto the main road.

To be honest, Sam had no idea where he was supposed to be going. But he kept on driving.

A few minutes passed and Sam took a glance at Dean who was dead asleep against the car window, his mouth wide open and drooling. Not to mention snoring loudly. Sam parked on a side street and decided to have a stakeout. He wasn't sure what he was looking for but he couldn't just keep driving all around the state. Dean would murder him if he wasted any more gas.

Sam stared out the window, his eyes darting between two alleyways. He was distracted though as his thoughts drifted back to Billie. He spent all of a few hours with the girl and he knew they had a lot in common.

He started to doze off when he was startled awake by a shrill scream. He heard Dean jerk himself awake. "Wuzzit?!"

Sam was awake instantly and pulled open the car door and running to the trunk. He filled his jacket pockets with holy water and salt. He grabbed a shotgun and he was soon joined by Dean, stumbling next to him. Sam looked at him and saw that after hearing the scream, his brother had sobered up immediately. "Hey, don't hog all the good equipment!"

"C'mon!" Sam took charge and lead them down the alleyway, guns in hand. They turned the corner and hid behind a dumpster, watching what was playing out before them. Sam's breathing was heavy and Dean smacked him on the back of the head. "Shut up! You sound like you have collapsed lungs!"

Sam glared at him. "Oh, well, why don't you just go back to the bog and help guide the ships through!" He replicated what Dean's snoring had sounded like which only received him another smack to the head.

Dean shushed him and pointed out in front of him. Sam looked where he was pointing and his jaw dropped at what he was seeing. Blue and white light was coalescing in the alley in front of them. But what really surprised them was that the lights had formed into a woman. No... three women.

"...the hell?" Dean whispered, tightening his grip on his pistol.

Sam just shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know, man..."

They slouched back in the corner behind the dumpster and witnessed one of the women flick her wrists, causing the demon to stumble back into the wall. The girl that was being attacked managed to run free with only a few scratches.

The brothers couldn't tear their eyes away from the scene before them. One of the women had called out to a fallen pipe nearby and it appeared to be flying through the air in the same blue and white lights from when they came and struck through the enemy's chest, causing it to erupt in flames and cry out in agony before it was destroyed.

"What..." Dean uttered. He was at a loss for words. They both were.

Before Sam could stop him, Dean had risen from their hiding place and cautiously stepped out into the open, pointing his gun at the three women.

"Who the hell are you?!" He demanded.

Sam quickly rushed next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Whoa, whoa, Dean," he warned, "Easy."

The three women held their hands up in front of them and slowly backed away. "Whoa, yeah, listen to him James Bond," one of the women told him.

"Who are you?!" Dean repeated, not lowering the gun an inch.

"Alright, take it easy," the woman standing in the middle soothed, "I'm Phoebe. And these are my sisters, Piper and Paige."

Dean looked between the three. "What are you?"

The sisters looked at each other and figured the jig was up. Piper nodded at Phoebe and Paige and they all sighed.

"We're..." Piper started, thinking her words through carefully, "...witches."

"Witches?" Sam whispered.

Dean grabbed a bottle of holy water from Sam's pocket and doused it on the sisters, soaking them. They shrieked and held their hands up as if to stop the onslaught.

"What the hell was that for?!" The woman now known as Piper exclaimed, trying to dry herself off with her hands.

"They're not reacting to it..." Dean noted, looking at Sam. "Why aren't they reacting to it?!"

Sam just shook his head wordlessly.

"Were we supposed to?!" Paige shouted, running her hands through her now wet hair.

Sam pointed an accusing finger at them. "Wh- What kind of witches are you?"

"The good kind, obviously! What other kinds are there?" Phoebe replied.

Dean scoffed. "Good witches? There's no such thing."

All three sisters quirked their eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"Forget it, just... don't come any closer! Don't want you working your voodoo magic on us."

Paige glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Shut it, gloworm!"

Sam sighed exasperatedly and put his hand over Dean's, causing him to lower his gun. "Calm down, dude," he whispered to him and stepped in front of Dean, inching closer to the sisters.

"If you're truly good then prove it," Sam tried.

Dean looked at him as if he were crazy. "Sam, what are you thinking? You can't possibly believe these three musketeers!"

Sam ignored him and continued with his interrogation. "You three need to start explaining yourselves."

Dean roughly pushed past Sam and called out, _"Cristo."_ He raised a brow when the only reactions he received were confused looks. Sam swallowed and placed a hand back on Dean's shoulder as if to restrain him. "Can't be too careful," Sam covered.

Phoebe held a hand up to stop him. "Wait... do you guys actually think that we're demons?" The brothers glanced at each other uneasily. She almost laughed.

"Look, can't we go somewhere more private and discuss all this?" Piper tried.

"No. Start talking," Dean snapped.

"We've already told you. We're witches. _Good_ witches who do _good_ magic," Piper explained getting slightly irritated. "I'm sure you've guys have come across some unexplained things. Why's this any different?"

Sam thought about this. She made a good point. They encountered the unthinkable every day. Why is coming across three good witches any different? Maybe they really were out there. It was only a matter of time until they came across some.

He decided to take things into his own hands. "Okay, yeah. Maybe you're right. We have faced things we can't explain time and time again. I guess what it is, is the fact we haven't ever come into contact with witches who actually don't want to place a hex on us. You have to understand why we'd want to be careful." Sam was going to say more before Dean interrupted.

"Samantha, we need to talk now, and alone," he added, shooting a look at the sisters. He grabbed his arm and dragged him away roughly but keeping an eye on the three sisters. "Stay where I can see you."

As soon as they were out of earshot of the other three, Sam wrenched his arm free and glared at his brother. "Dude, what's your problem?!"

"My problem? Well, let's see here, Sammy... you're willing to trust three self-proclaimed witches. And second..." He contorted his face in deep thought. "You're willing to trust three WITCHES. Now, excuse me if I don't find a problem in that."

"Look, Dean. I don't know about you but I believe them. I believe that they're good," he started and Dean scoffed and shook his head. "No, c'mon man. They just saved an innocent person's life just now! No witches we've ever come across would ever do that."

"So, what're you suggesting? Let them take us back to their witchy lair where they can turn on us and chain us to a wall so they can perform their voodoo magic on us? No way, man. Count me out."

Sam sighed. His brother was so hard-headed. "Are you not listening to me? Did you not see them save that person's life just now?"

"How do you know they aren't working with them? Hm? They could lead us into a trap!"

"Well, we won't find out by standing here arguing now, will we?" Sam retorted, shoving past Dean and walking toward the sisters. Dean grabbed his arm and twisted him back around. "No, Sam. End of story!"

"Fine, Dean. You can go wait in the car. But I am going to go talk to them and you can't stop me. Man, you treat me like I'm five and I'm getting sick of it! I'm no longer going to do things just because you say so. Now either you give these ladies a chance or you go wait in the Impala while I go do what I need to do." Sam's adrenaline was flowing. Standing up to Dean was not on his list of favorite things to do but he usually won out in the end. He could tell Dean was pissed at him because his nostrils were flaring but he also looked like he was going to cave.

Dean sighed heavily. Victory.

"Dude, I treat you like you're five because you act like it. I don't like this. I don't. But if you're gonna go ahead and do something stupid then I might as well be behind you to back you up." Sam glared at him and was about to respond but Dean had moved away from him and back toward the sisters.

"Alright, Samantha here wants to talk to you. I'd rather just leave and forget we even came into contact but that doesn't appear to be an option. So, I suggest you don't try a thing." He raised his gun back up.

"Dean, stop. Put the gun away, alright. If they wanted to hurt us, don't you think they would've done so when we had our backs turned?"

Dean thought about this. He put his gun down and nodded gruffly. "Fine. Lead us to Oz."

The sisters glared at him but Paige held out her hand for them to grab onto. She was planning on orbing them over to the Manor but Dean let out a hollow laugh and backed away. "No way, we're taking our car. We'll just meet you." And with that, he headed out of the alley and back to the car. Sam watched him go and sighed. He turned back to the sisters and looked at them apologetically.

"I'm so sorry. My brother is really stubborn. And after our last encounter with a witch... well, let's just say they aren't his favorite."

The sisters smiled softly at him. They could tell he was the more level-headed of the two despite him seeming to be the youngest. "Don't worry about it. Our address is 1329 Prescott Street. It's a big victorian house. Can't miss it," Phoebe told him.

Sam gave a nod. "1329 Prescott. Got it. See you soon, then. Sorry for the trouble," he apologized and gave them a wave before turning back down the alley. He looked back in time to see them leaving the same way they came. In a swirl of blue and white lights. He was amazed.

Sam settled into the passenger seat of the Impala and met with Dean's hard stare. "What?" Sam asked, innocently.

"What did you say to Charlie's Angels?" He demanded.

"Nothing. Really," he rolled down the window for some air. "1329 Prescott Street, okay? Let's just go and hear them out."

Dean kept staring at him but closed his eyes and breathed. "Alright. But if I'm right and they wind up turnin' on us --"

"If you're right then you can leave me there for them to experiment on. Okay?" He got a grin out of Dean from that. "I'm not wrong. I can just feel it. They're good."

Dean just kept grinning at him. Sam's smile faltered. "What?"

"I bet they could finally make a man outta you, Sammy boy," he teased and turned the key in the ignition. Sam glared at him and his mouth formed an "O". Dean just burst into laughter and turned on the radio, blasting mullet rock that drowned out his laughter. Sam couldn't believe him.


	4. So We Meet Again

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural and Charmed do not belong to me.  
**Author's Note:** Lots of dialogue and sharing of life stories in this chapter. And Billie shows up.

_kirallie:_ The sisters just might try and help him out... (; As for pairings, I'm planning on tons of Sam/Billie.

Thanks to everyone else! Keep reading and reviewing! (:

**Chapter Four, So We Meet Again**

"Yeah, that's what I said, Bobby. Witches!"

Dean had been on the phone with Bobby for at least fifteen minutes trying to convince the older man that the three women they had encountered were the real deal. He had given their names and Bobby hadn't heard of them. It seemed Bobby was a bit skeptical about the whole thing.

"Well, promise me you'll look into it? ...Yeah, thanks," Dean said, closing his cell phone and shoving it in his pocket. "Bobby's gonna research them, get more on their background. Stuff like that."

"Yeah, I know what research is, Dean. Thanks," Sam replied with a roll of his eyes.

After a short twenty minute drive they pulled up onto Prescott Street and were cruising along, checking address numbers along the way. After a few short moments, Sam leant closer to the windshield and pointed. "Big victiorian straight ahead. Uh, yep. 1329, it's right here."

Dean pulled up onto the street and parked the Impala. He gave the house a hard stare as if it were alive itself. "Hmph. Seem to be doing well for themselves."

Sam sighed. "Dean... Promise me, you won't cause any trouble while we're here?"

Dean hesitated but complied. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with."

They walked up to the front door and Dean banged on it a few times. But instead of one of the sisters answering the door, a man in maybe his early to mid-30's answered the door, cradling a dark-haired toddler in his arms. "Yes, can I help you?"

Sam stuttered. Was this the right house? "Uhm... this is 1329 Prescott Street, right?" When the man nodded, Sam continued, "Does a Piper live here?"

The man looked a bit startled at these strangers asking for his wife. "Yeah, Piper's my wife. What do you want with her?"

"Oh, well-"

"DAMN IT, LEO! I thought I told you to put your golf equipment away when you got home! In fact, why do you even have any of this? You know you can't... oh, hi boys!"

Piper appeared in the doorway with a slight smile. Leo glanced at her, waiting for her to continue with her rant but when she didn't, he just rolled his eyes and moved out of the doorway.

"Come on in," Piper told them and they complied, shutting the large front door behind them. "Leo, this is..." She paused, turning to look at the brothers. "Actually, I'm not even sure. What did you say your names were?"

"Didn't," Dean said, shortly.

"I'm Sam and this is my older brother, Dean," Sam introduced them, clamping a hand on Dean's shoulder and pinching it sharply as if to tell him to settle down.

Leo gave them a smile and nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'd, uh, shake your hand but I'm kind of tied up at the moment." He motioned with his head at the toddler in his arms. The boy couldn't have been much older than two. "This is our son, Chris. We have another named Wyatt. He's upstairs."

"Hi there, little guy," Sam greeted, touching the boy lightly on the head. Chris giggled and buried his head further into Leo's chest. Though, Sam heard an audible 'hi' before he did so.

"Well, come over in here. We can get to that talk you wanted to have so much," Piper said, leading the brothers into the living room.

"I'll go check on Wyatt," Leo said, darting up the stairs, balancing Chris over his shoulder.

As they entered the living room, Phoebe and Paige were seated on the couch. Piper dropped down next to them and Phoebe leant into her. Sam smiled at that. They all seemed quite close. Piper motioned to the two armchairs nearby and Sam and Dean each sat down in one.

"So," Paige started, "your names?"

"I'm Sam."

"Dean."

They sat there awkwardly for a few minutes. Sam and Dean gave the house a once-over. "You have a beautiful home," Sam complimented with a smile. Dean smiled slightly at his brother's boy scout like manners. _'Good ol' Sam.'_

"Thank you. We, uh, actually inherited it. From our Grams," Piper explained at the brothers' confused looks but they nodded, understanding. "Can I get you two anything?"

"Uh, no thank you," Sam declined and Dean just defiantly shook his head. No way was he going to take hospitality from three witches.

Phoebe looked at Dean, thoughtfully. "You can trust us, Dean. We're on the same side."

Dean looked at her, startled. "How --"

"I'm an Empath," she cut him off, "I can sense what people are feeling. One of my powers. So, why were you two at the alley today?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Dean retorted, looking over at her.

"But I asked you first," she replied, with a smirk.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, leaning back into the cushions of the armchair. He had to admit these witches had good taste in furniture no matter how much he hated to admit it.

"We got word that there was some type of demon problem here from our friend Bobby. He's a hunter... we're hunters. So, we decided that it was worth looking into," Sam explained, "What about you three? Why were you there?"

"Honestly? I had a premonition of that girl being attacked. Once we were aware of it, we couldn't just ignore it," Phoebe replied.

Sam perked up at the word 'premonition'. "Premonition?" Phoebe nodded, looking at him curiously. "You get premonitions?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you get headaches with your premonitions?" Sam asked, interestedly, leaning forward in his chair.

"No. No, I don't..." She replied, slightly confused as to why he'd be asking. "Why?" She repeated.

"I get premonitions... or I used, too. They sort of went away over time. But when I would, I'd get these splitting headaches," he explained, touching his forehead as if he had one right then.

"I guess they worked differently than mine. But, I'm afraid I don't understand. How would you get premonitions? You're not a witch are you?"

Dean glanced at Sam wondering what he was trying to get at with them.

"No, I'm not a witch. Uh, well, you see..." He said, struggling with the words.

"Long story," Dean finished, crossing his arms over his chest and giving the sisters a hard stare. They had no right to know.

"That I might as well get out now. Dean, thanks but I think I can handle this," he replied, fighting him with a hard stare of his own. "When I was a baby, around six months old... our mother was killed in what we thought back then was just a house fire. Our father made Dean here carry me outside to safety while he tried to get to our mother but she was already gone by the time he reached her. And twenty-two years later on the same day, my girlfriend was killed in the same way as our mother; pinned to the ceiling. Apparently, both of our parents were hunters and we picked up where they left off. Hunting down the demon that killed our mother and Jessica. We ended up killing him with this weapon called the Colt but before that happened, I learned how I had gotten my powers. The demon that killed our mother and Jessica was called Azazel... when I was still in my nursery as a baby, he got into the house and fed me some of his blood. Leaving me tainted my whole life. Then our father died not that long ago. That's another story entirely."

Through his entire explanation, Sam didn't shed any tears. His voice hadn't even quavered. His face was just set with a hardened mask, hiding what he was really feeling. Dean looked at him with sad eyes and breathed in deeply. There was nothing else that needed to be added.

Not now, anyway.

The sisters stared at the two with soft expressions. They just shook their heads, sadly and opened their mouths to say...

"We're so sorry..."

Sam chuckled darkly. "Yeah. Don't be."

Dean clapped his hands loudly. "Actually, there's a lot more to the story than that but we don't feel you have the right to know every single detail of our lives' right now so can we just leave it at that?"

The sisters nodded their heads. "Good. So, how did you three become Wicca-wannabes?"

They glared at him but went on with their tale anyway. Piper was the one who explained. "Well, we've actually been witches for about eight years now. Technically, Phoebe's fault," she said, giving Phoebe a playful glare. "She read an incantation out of our family heirloom, the Book of Shadows and we got our powers from that. Three years new to the Craft, our oldest sister Prue was killed in a demon fight... and we met this one over here at her funeral not even knowing she was our sister. Well, half-sister..."

"Half-sister?" Sam asked, curiously, interrupting her.

"Yeah. Same mom. Different dad. Their dad is a mortal. Human. Mine is a whitelighter," Paige explained and at their confused expressions said, "Think of them as guardian angels for good witches."

"But you say you hadn't ever met before then?" Dean inquired.

Phoebe shook her head and looked to Paige to pick up on the story. "No. You see, when I was born it was forbidden for witches and whitelighters to be together, let alone have children together. So, they had to give me up at birth to keep me safe from this whole Charmed destiny. So much good that did because I'm here now, aren't I?" She commented, playfully, receiving a nudge from Phoebe. "No, I'm glad I have them. See, I got to have this great life with my adoptive parents, God rest, and now I have this whole new life with my sisters."

Dean found himself grinning at that nice sentiment. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he was starting to warm up to these three. Maybe Sam was right all along.

"So, what are your powers if you don't mind me asking?" Sam asked.

Piper smiled. "Not at all. I have the power to freeze things and blow things up. Very handy." She chuckled.

"I have premonitions, I'm an Empath and I can levitate. Know some martial arts which helps," Phoebe said.

"And my birth power was supposed to be telekinesis like our big sister Prue but since I'm half-whitelighter, it kinda combined and turned into telekinetic-orbing. And orbing is how whitelighters get around," Paige explained.

"Telekinesis? I used to have telekinesis as well. But I haven't used it in awhile. I'm, uh... not allowed to use my powers. Actually, I promised but I broke that promise the other day," Sam said in a low voice. "Dean knows what I'm talking about."

A solemn silence encircled them but they jerked out of it at the sound of the front door opening. Around the corner, a petite blonde girl entered the room. "Hey guys, class is over so thought I'd st--"

"Billie?!" Sam exclaimed, leaping up from his chair.

Billie turned her head and locked eyes with the boy she had spoken to for hours on end earlier that day. Her jaw dropped as she really looked at him. "Oh my god, Sam?!"

Paige looked uneasily between the two. "You two know each other?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"How?" Dean asked, quirking a brow.

"While we were at that party at her school. We talked while you were inside getting wasted out of your mind," he accused, with a smirk.

Dean frowned. "How many times do I have to apologize, Sam?" He asked, exasperatedly.

"I'm just kidding," Sam chuckled. He turned his attention back to Billie. "How do you know them?" He asked, pointing at the sisters. He heard Paige mumble something about it being rude to point but he ignored it.

Billie warily looked at the sisters who just gave her a nod. "It's okay," Phoebe assured her.

"Oh, okay then that makes it a whole lot easier," she breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm a witch," she said, proudly.

"You, too?" Sam asked, slightly amazed. At her excited nod, he continued. "We're hunters. My brother and I."

"So, that's what you meant by 'family business'," Billie said, finally connecting the dots. Sam nodded.

"What do you say about getting a look at this Book of yours, eh?" Dean asked, rubbing his hands together and getting up to move beside Sam.

The sisters stood up, too and lead the way toward the stairs. "Good idea," came Piper's reply.

Billie dragged along behind to walk with Sam who smiled brightly down at her. "Told you we'd meet again, didn't I?"

She just smiled back.


	5. The Cool Down

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural and Charmed aren't mine. Too bad...  
**Author's Note:** This chapter is pretty small but don't worry. Just wait til the next one and it'll be longer, trust me... (; A few Sam/Billie moments in here. And I brought back in a small element of Demon!Sam. Just some small things... **Read & Review!**

**Chapter Five, The Cool Down**

Everybody had grouped in the attic around the Book. Leo had come up to join them after settling the boys down for a nap and the sisters had gotten Leo and Billie up to speed on the words that were exchanged downstairs. Sam's story, everything... Billie felt her heart go out to the young man. He seemed to have gone through a lot, both him and his brother. Though, it would be nice to have other people who were around had gone through similar tragedies. No secrets had to be kept.

Sam approached the Book and stared at it's worn cover. From what the sisters said about it being passed down generation to generation, it still seemed perfectly intact. "It looks like it survived a lot," he commented, softly.

Phoebe smiled empathetically at him. "Yeah, it has. It's a good thing it seems to have a conscious of its own. It protects itself."

"Protects itself?" Sam repeated, not sure if he believed it. He looked to Dean who looked disbelieving as well. How can a book protect itself?

She nodded and smiled slightly, sensing their doubt. "Yep. From evil. If it senses any trace of evil, like a demon for example, it protects itself. Moving away if they try and grab ahold of it," she explained.

Sam's face turned uneasy and he got nervous. If it protects itself from evil, demons... would it protect itself from him? He had demon blood in him after all. It was easier to ask his next question now that they all knew but he swallowed hard anyway. "Um, do you think it'll- since I have de --"

"You'll be fine, Sam. Just because you have demon blood in you, doesn't mean anything. You're human first, remember that," Billie interrupted with her reassurance and giving him a small smile which he returned, though rather nervously. It still didn't make him feel any better and when Dean moved around the podium to get a better look at it, Sam refused to touch it all the same. Better safe than sorry.

He watched as Dean flipped through the many worn pages of parchment in the Book, his eyes widening in amazement with each passage he came across. Sam still looked uneasy, like he shouldn't even be in the same room as the book that protects itself. The sisters noticed how tense he looked and exchanged solemn glances but chose not to say anything.

Dean looked over to Sam and waved his hand, signalling for him to come over. "Sammy, take a look at this! There's information on those sons of bitches they nailed in that alley," he said, rather excitedly. He was amazed that this one book could hold so much.

Sam's eyes flickered between Dean and the Book and he subtly backed away, shaking his head and feigning calmness. "Uh, actually I think I'm gonna... go get some water. Where's your kitchen?"

"Just downstairs and down the hall," Piper directed him, but she sounded slightly concerned.

Dean just looked at Sam, wondering why he was acting this way. Everyday, it seemed he was getting further from the Light and it scared the hell out of him. Everyday, it seemed he was getting further from saving point.

Sam nodded, gratefully. "Thank you," and he swiftly fled the attic.

Everybody exchanged worried glances and Billie broke the silence. "Maybe I'll go check on him?" She volunteered and with that she was gone, too.

Dean just tried to play the brave one and forced a grin. "Don't worry about my Sammy. He's just feeling..." _Lost, scared... tainted._ But he couldn't say that. Wouldn't say that. So instead he said, "...a bit under the weather. But, he'll be fine." He assured them with the same fake grin that they all saw through but he still wouldn't break.

"He'll be fine."

**ooooo**

Sam leaned over the kitchen sink and filled his glass with what seemed to be his tenth glass of water. He just needed to cool down, that was all. He couldn't stand being in the attic anymore with all the people who's names were white. While he's the only one who's tainted and there's not a damn thing he can do about it no matter how many times Dean tries to convince him otherwise. Sam knew the truth and had accepted it. But that doesn't mean he has to like it.

"Sam?" His head snapped up at the sound of someone calling his name. "Sam?" From the second time he heard it, he recognized the voice as Billie's. Sure enough, Billie came barreling into the kitchen and stopped when she spotted Sam leaning against the counter. He downed the rest of his water in one gulp and placed the empty glass in the sink. He walked over to the table and slunk down into it and Billie followed, sitting down next to him.

"So, did good ol' big brother Dean send you to my rescue?" He asked, with a smug smirk. The word _'demon'_ whispered through his ears.

She shook her head. "No... I was just worried about you."

"Yeah, that's all everybody seems to _be_ lately. You don't think I notice everybody's concerned faces or worried glances they give each other whenever I look away? For me? Well, newsflash, I _do_! And I am just so... _sick_ of it. Sick of all the apologies and empty promises. I didn't ask for this... this _curse_, alright?! And there's nothing I can do to make it go away. _It's there._ It's there and it's staying. No matter how much I don't want it to be," he ranted, smoothing his hair back frustratedly and taking deep breaths when he was finished. He propped his elbows on the table and held his head in his hands and let out a strangled groan. He was wondering why Billie hadn't said anything yet. He was almost afraid to look back up.

But when he did, he noted the amused look on her face and for some reason that he couldn't quite figure out, he found it ridiculously adorable. He lowered his hands away from his face slightly and cocked his head to the side, questioningly.

"Feel better?" She asked, finally, a bright smile on her face.

When Sam really thought about it, maybe this was the cool down he needed. To cool down he needed to rant and get all frustrated to make himself feel better. And he started to get a smile on his face when he realized that he truly did feel better.

He looked at her and nodded, at a loss for words. _'She's good.'_

"Alrighty then. Shall we?" She stood up and held her hand out for Sam to grab onto. She pulled him up on his feet and led the two of them out of the kitchen. Sam only got one foot on the stair when he called to her, finally finding his voice. "Hey, Billie?"

She turned her head to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Thanks. I, uh... I needed that," he replied, giving her a warm smile.

She returned his smile and reached her arm out to pull him into a semi-hug. "Aw, don't mention it, dude. Anytime."

**ooooo**

"Yeah, sure! I mean, as long as you guys don't mind?" Dean asked, looking between Piper and Leo.

Leo gave him a friendly smile and nodded his head. "Not at all. Since Paige and Phoebe have moved out, there's plenty of room. Though, Billie's occupying Phoebe's room, you guys can take Paige's."

Piper nodded in agreement. "It's really no trouble."

At that moment, Sam and Billie re-joined everyone. "What's no trouble?" Billie asked.

"They're offering us a room if we want it," Dean informed Sam. He walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You alright?" He asked quietly, in the only way a big brother knew how.

Sam gave him a reassuring grin and nodded. "Yeah. I am now," he told him, chancing a glance at Billie. Dean didn't quite catch on.

"Okay," Dean took that as a good thing and pressed on. "So, the room? We taking it or what?"

Sam nodded, looking to Piper and Leo. "Yeah, thanks. Might make things easier, we can help each other out with your daily demonic vanquishes better this way."

Everyone couldn't help but agree.

Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder. "I'll go grab our things out of the car, then." And with that he was gone.

Leo and Piper left to go check on the boys and Paige orbed off back home to see Henry. Leaving only, Sam, Billie, and Phoebe in the attic. Coop was off tending to a few charges, leaving her having nothing to do for the rest of the day. She pretended to be interested in something in the Book while subtly watching the fleetful glances with a small smile between the two in the room.

Billie had a feeling she was going to like having Sammy right down the hall from now on.


	6. Always

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Supernatural or Charmed, (unfortunately...)  
**Author's Note:** Sorry it took longer than usual! But I promised a longer chapter and hopefully I've delivered. As always, **read and review**! (:

**Chapter Six, Always**

_He felt cold._

_And hot._

_The air was heavy, it smelled acrid, like smoke._

_He shivered._

_He was cold._

_The demon blood._

_It was coarsing through his veins._

_He could feel it in him._

_But it was not controlling him._

_No... this was something he was doing entirely on his own._

_People were fighting all around him, throwing weapons, causing explosions, agonized screams filling the air._

_His own head screamed for it all to just _stop.

_His hands gripped the sides of his head in pain as he stumbled toward the nearest person._

_Through his clouded over eyes - eyes that were not his own - he gripped his prey by the throat, holding them up over his head and against the wall._

_His prey choked and tried to speak but words wouldn't come, his airway was cut off._

_They opened their eyes through the pain but yet still squinted - squinted at the eyes of the predator - the eyes that used to be so innocent._

_The eyes that had been corrupted._

_The eyes of someone he once knew._

_Yellow eyes..._

_And the predator stared back, not willing to give in, ready to finish the job._

_And then the prey found its voice...__"S-sammy...," a choked voice, weak, "please..."_

_A smug look._

_Confident._

_A voice not his own._

_"Sammy doesn't live here anymore."_

_CRACK._

Thunder cracking loudly and a flash of lightning illuminated the sky caused Sam to jolt awake and yelp. He threw a hand to his forehead and rubbed at it hastily, in pain.

His head was screaming.

"Sam?"

He turned his head and willed himself to wrench his eyes open, trying to get them to adjust and get a good look at who was speaking.

The gruff but concerned voice spoke again. "Sam, what's wrong?"

Dean.

Sam hadn't realized he had made a noise to signify that he was, indeed, in pain. He looked up at his brother and Dean saw. His eyes were squinted in pain and just pleading for the pain to go away. His hands were gripped at his head and Dean shifted closer, attempting to wrap a secure arm around his little brother.

But Sam flinched away with a whimper.

Dean tilted his head, not understanding. He bent his head lower to catch his baby brother's eyes.

He already knew what was wrong.

"Sammy," he began, "what'd you see?"

He opened his mouth to speak, his voice quavering, not sure how to tell him.

Just as he was about to, Sam screamed.

Dean jumped as it was so abrupt but refused to budge from his spot. Sam had doubled over and his hands were clutching harder at his head. Sam heard the frantic 'What's wrong?! What's wrong?!'s and numerous footsteps making their way over but all Sam heard was a voice. A voice just screaming in his mind and yet it was still so soft.

_"You've come so far, Sammy," the cold voice hissed._

_"Don't call me Sammy!"_

_"Oh, right... there's only one person that's allowed to call you that, isn't there Sam?"_

_"...Shut up."_

_"But he won't be able to help you. Not this time."_

_"Shut up!"_

_"There's no way out of this one. No one can save you."_

"I said _SHUT UP!_"

"Whoa, whoa, Sam," Dean's voice finally pulled through, "Sam!" The tone of his voice was gruff but yet there was a hint of fear that Sam could identify even in this state.

Sam peeled his eyes open and moved his hands away from his head. His head was still screaming but not as loud as before. He glanced at his hands which were shaking horribly. He crossed his arms across his chest so he and no one else were able to look at them.

Dean looked in his brother's hazel eyes again. They were not only in pain but now this time they were scared. He put on a false reassuring grin and patted him on the shoulder. "Just a dream?" Dean tried to assure him... and himself... though his voice was little too unsteady to hold any confidence.

Sam was rocking himself back and forth in a vain attempt to comfort himself. He just kept frantically shaking his head. He tried to speak but his teeth were chattering together making Dean even more scared.

Sam tried again. "N-nightmare..." His voice was quiet but frantic, "t-then... v-voices..."

Big brother leaned in, straining to hear him. "Voices? You're hearing voices?"

Sam shook his head, giving Dean the confirmation he needed. And Sam slipped into his brother's strong arms, clinging to him with his whole being. His sobs filled the room and brought tears to Dean's eyes. Dean inhaled, putting on his game face that seemed to be shattering at the moment. He couldn't fall apart right now. Not when Sam needed him to be strong.

The younger brother brought his head up to glance around the room but keeping his head resting on Dean's shoulder, tears still streaming down his face. He hadn't even noticed the others in the room, with the same terrified looks on their faces and yet they were worried looks, too.

But Sam was only noticing one being right now. One that he felt only he knew was there.

Even through his blurred vision, Sam was able to recognize the familiar dark shape standing in the corner of the room.

Uriel.

His eyes were narrowed into slits. "That's what will happen, Sam," he spoke, "If you continue down this road."

Sam shuddered even though he wasn't cold anymore, thanks to Dean keeping him warm. But it still didn't stop that unusual, lingering chill that only Sam seemed to feel.

Hands gripped his shoulders, pulling him away and Sam met with Dean's concerned gaze. "Sammy, you with me?"

"Don't..." He started, pointing weakly at the corner. "Don't you s-see...?"

Then he blinked and the angel was gone.

Dean and the others who had stayed quiet throughout the whole ordeal darted their eyes toward the corner of the room that Sam was pointing at. Nothing.

Dean darted his eyes back at his little brother. "Sammy... nothing's there," he told him, softly, his eyes widening in horror.

Sam leaned into Dean's arms and cried.

**ooooo**

"Dean, I'm not gonna be locked up here all day!"

Sam wasn't even a foot out of the bedroom when Dean came around the corner and shoved him back in. When Sam woke up in the morning, he still felt a little uneasy and yet he still wanted to go out for another day at the office even after what he had seen the previous night. Dean wasn't gonna allow it.

"Yes, yes you are, okay?! I'm not lettin' you go out because- because I can tell you're still scared."

"Oh, right and how can you tell that?"

"Because I just can, alright?!"

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Nothing, nothing! I don't want you to do anything, okay?! Come here..."

He stepped forward and reached out for Sam, grabbing him firmly by the shoulders and shoving him back onto the bed.

"Just sit there, okay? Just sit there... and, and don't move! Don't get up, don't leave this room, don't even scratch your nose!"

Bossy Dean, again. More orders.

Sam narrowed his eyes. "You can't be serious!"

"Well, I am and I'm the older brother so what I say goes, got it?!"

Sam opened his mouth angrily to protest but Dean clamped a hand over his mouth to shut him up. "Ah, ah, ah! Don't even try to argue with me, mister. Do not do anything. Do you hear me?"

All Sam could do was give a nod though begrudgingly and he crossed his arms like he always does when he can't get his way.

"Promise?"

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed heavily but agreed. "Fine. I promise."

"Good. Now, I'm gonna go find some pie while I try and get some answers on this vision of yours." And with that he had stormed out of the room.

Sam glared at the doorway that he had just left from. Dean was so damn persistant it was annoying. He didn't care that he was looking out for his best interests, for his safety, he didn't care. Sam already knew that this vision of his was just a warning. But it could definitely come true if he wasn't careful.

If he continued down this path...

He'd end up killing Dean.

But Dean would do anything he could to keep Sam from going darkside or die trying.

Sam moved up more on the bed, his back hitting the pillows and he let out a content sigh. He vaguely remembered the events from the previous night. Just bits and pieces. He remembered screaming, the pain, the pleas to Dean to stay with him... and he had woken up in his big brother's arms where he had always felt secure. Safe.

There was a soft knock on the door that jerked Sam out of his thoughts.

"Oh, hey, Billie," he greeted with a smile, waving his hand as a signal for her to come in.

"Hey," she replied, stepping forward with hidden caution. Sam noticed that. It was as if his senses were heightening or something. He shrugged it off as nothing and moved over for Billie to lay next to him. His hazel eyes met with her blue ones and he felt comforted again. Over the past few weeks that the brothers had been staying at the Manor, he seemed to be growing particularly attached to Billie. And everyone else was noticing this as well. Phoebe had been the first to notice and then blabbed to everybody else. Sam learned that she had never been able to keep a secret her whole life. Something he would have to get used to.

Billie shifted so her head was resting against the headboard and her eyes lingered on Sam's profile when he turned away.

"How's the head?" She asked, jokingly, tilting her head to the side to try and catch his eyes again.

Sam chuckled and turned to her again. "Still attached."

Billie frowned. "You know what I mean."

Sam's grin faltered and he inhaled sharply. "I'm okay. I've, uh, had visions before but... not like that. That... I don't even think I can explain because you wouldn't understand."

Billie scooted closer to him. Normally, she'd let it go but... Billie had never really known fear until last night. Seeing Sam like that...

It scared her to death. She didn't think she'd be able to deal with that again.

"Try me."

Sam scoffed, irritably. "What part of 'you wouldn't understand' don't you get?"

Billie gave him a hard stare. Sam laughed.

"Y'know, you're getting quite good at that," he remarked, pointedly.

"Well, maybe I've been studying," she replied which just made Sam laugh more.

"Very intently, apparently." Sam gave her his own trademark stare.

Billie rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh. "Nice try. Don't change the subject."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"But I do."

"Again, you wouldn't understand."

"Just try me, I'm a good listener," she argued, knowingly echoing Sam's own words to her on the day they met. Sam decided to ignore it for the sake of the argument.

Sam sighed in defeat. The girl was so damn stubborn and persistant. He ran a hand over his face and nodded, finally. "Alright, fine. You really wanna know? My vision... it was a... warning I guess you could say..."

Billie tilted her head to the side. "Warning?" She repeated, curiously.

"Yeah. Someone sent it to me," he told her, wanting to avoid the whole seeing an angel thing. That could be a story for another time. "It felt so... real, though. Like it's my future that they had on frickin' tape or something and played over in my head for me, as a warning that if I go down the right path then that future won't happen." His head started pounding already from all this time travel/future talk.

But thank God that Billie seemed to understand though she seemed to be struggling a bit. Still understood nonetheless.

"You can, you know," she encouraged with a smile, "you're not alone. Got that?"

Sam smirked. "Yeah. I got it."

Billie smirked playfully and leaned closer to him, leaving a light kiss on his lips.

"Good. See? Told ya I was a good listener."

"...And apparently a good kisser," Sam replied, stunned.

They looked at each other and laughed.

**ooooo**

_This can't be happening.__  
_  
The Impala was parked about a block away from the Halliwell Manor. Dean was sitting in the car with the engine running, his mind going over the conversation he had with Castiel.

When he told Sam he was gonna go get some answers, he wasn't kidding. He had headed to the park to meet up with Castiel and instead of a simple answer (which is impossible to get when it comes to their lives), he learned more than he bargained for.

_"How... how dare you?! My brother..."_

That time Castiel brought him to the past - 1973 to be exact where he came across his family again - he was told constantly to 'stop it'. At the time, he thought it was just annoying cryptic angel crap but at the end of his whole time travel ordeal, Castiel stopped being vague: "Your brother is headed down a dangerous road, Dean. So stop it... or we will."

He blamed his mother.

If she hadn't made that deal with Yellow Eyes to save his father and given him permission to come to the house in the next ten years to pay a visit to Sammy, they probably wouldn't be in this position. Then again, if she hadn't made the deal they wouldn't even be born.

Their lives were so complicated.

_"Dean... I know that this... may be a lot to swallow..."_

Sam's blood was tainted. Sam knew it. Dean knew it. Everybody who needed to know knew it. But when he went for more answers in detail on his vision - his future - he never expected...

_"No.. No, it's not because... because it's not true! It can't be true! My little brother... Sammy... he is NOT under the influence of anyone and I mean ANYONE from the pit and he most definitely is not going to become Lucifer's... anything, there's just no way! I won't - I would never let that happen."_

...this.

_"Good, because this is your job. Your responsibilty. We wouldn't want to have to take matters into our own hands but... we will if neccessary. And the truth? We wouldn't even blink an eye. You see, Dean, people - tainted blood or no, even special chosen ones such as you - are just the same as anybody else on this Earth..."_

There was more to the conversation than that but Dean's ears had seemed to stop working for most of it. They had just shut down, not wanting to hear any of it. Not wanting to believe that his little brother was going to become the Devil's freaking puppet. He'd die again before he ever let that happen.

His whole life he had sworn to protect Sammy. Ever since that day where his father put him in his arms to carry him out of their burning home he had sworn to protect him. He had never needed to be told again after that, it was just instinct. It was his one job. His one job that he had already screwed up once, he wasn't about to let it happen again.

_"Oh, really? Well, enlighten me, why don't you?"_

He wouldn't give up. Nothing could ever make him stop, ever force him away from it. Nothing ever would. Dean was gonna save Sammy, even if it cost him everything. His sanity, he'd sell his soul all over again if it meant keeping Sam from the Dark. Whatever it takes if it meant keeping Sam safe. Keeping Sam safe and still Sam.

Because Sammy was still Sammy. Still Dean's Sammy. And Sammy had Dean and he was gonna do everything he could to make it stay that way forever.

Because they were all that they had, they were brothers - family. And family members protect each other...

_"...they bleed and they break and they die... just like everybody else."_

Always.


End file.
